


clock / work / song / bird

by archivist_lan



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, This is How You Lose the Time War - Amal El-Mohtar & Max Gladstone
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivist_lan/pseuds/archivist_lan
Summary: In which I have too many feelings about Hadestown being a Time War
Kudos: 11





	clock / work / song / bird

do you ever lie awake and think about how _I want to meet you in every place I've ever loved_ is the perfect antithesis of _a runaway from everywhere she'd ever been_? do you ever look up, and name the birds, the flowers, the storm? have you, kneeling, bathed in the flames reflected in her eyes? think: she was like someone you’d always known?

do you consider how a circle can be a Möbius strip can be a confession and also a compulsion? how her hunger will always snatch her down, bitter as pomegranate seeds? how the play will always be a tragedy, her death the same across all strands?

will you, afterward, ride the Underground on endless loop?

pierce a wall built to kill you, in search of a better ending?

will you shout into the crucible dark, _I’m coming_ —

and believe, this time—

this time, it will be different?

when you win, crimson flower,

will you stand alone?


End file.
